Rainer Bloss
' Rainer Bloss' (* 1946 in Sachsen; † 10. Dezember 2015) was a German synthesist and classical trained composer. He played in several German rock formations before joining Klaus Schulze in the 80s. In the 90s he worked with German synthband Alphaville. Collaborations Rainer appears on this KS-albums: *AUDENTITY (1983) *DZIEKUJE POLAND (1983) *IN BLUE (1995) *HISTORIC EDITION (1995) *JUBILEE EDITION (1997) *ULTIMATE EDITION (2000) *LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 8 (2010) *LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 9 (2011) *LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 10 (2011) *LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 (2015) They also played/worked together on: *DRIVE INN (1984) Rainer Bloss & KS *APHRICA (1984) Rainer Bloss, [[Ernst Fuchs] & KS] *AMPSY (1984) Rainer Bloss, prod. by KS *DRIVE INN 2 (1986) Rainer Bloss, prod. by KS *THE BREATHTAKING BLUE (1989) Alphaville, prod. by KS Concerts Rainer and Klaus played together on these concerts: *1982-09-04 Flanders Festival, St. Pietersplein, Gent, Belgium *1982-09-22 Venue, London, Great Britain *1982-10-21 Sportcsarnok, Budapest, Hungary * 1983-02-01 Amphithéâtre Descartes, Poitiers, France * 1983-02-03 Théâtre Municipal, Clermonat-Ferrand, France * 1983-02-05 Centre Benoit Frachon, Belfort, France * 1983-02-07 Palais des Fêtes, Strasbourg, France * 1983-02-08 Bataclan, Paris, France * 1983-02-10 Bourse du Travail, Lyon, France * 1983-02-11 Eglise St. Maurice, Annecy, France * 1983-02-14 Flemish University, Brussels, Belgium * 1983-02-15 Théâtre Municipal, Esch Alzette, Luxembourg * 1983-02-16 Centre Culturel, Seraing/Liège, Belguim * 1983-02-17 Ons Huis, Venlo, Netherlands * 1983-02-18 Arena, Rotterdam, Netherlands * 1983-02-19 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands * 1983-02-20 Casino, Den Bosch, Netherlands * 1983-02-21 Oosterpark, Groningen, Netherlands * 1983-02-22 Fabrik, Hamburg, Germany * 1983-02-23 Kongresshalle, Giessen, Germany * 1983-02-24 Paderhalle, Paderborn, Germany * 1983-02-25 Stadthalle, Gütersloh, Germany * 1983-02-26 Stadthalle, Ahlen, Germany * 1983-02-27 Aula Schulzentrum, Troisdorf, Germany * 1983-02-28 Oetkerhalle, Bielefeld, Germany * 1983-03-01 Stadthalle, Kassel, Germany * 1983-03-02 Stadsgehoorzaal, Leiden, Netherlands * 1983-03-03 Gürzenich, Köln, Germany * 1983-03-04 Robert-Schuhmann-Saal, Düsseldorf, Germany * 1983-03-05 Audimax, Aachen, Germany * 1983-03-06 Congresszaal, Gent, Belgium * 1983-03-07 Saalbau, Essen, Germany * 1983-03-08 Passionskirche, Berlin, Germany * 1983-03-09 Passionskirche, Berlin, Germany * 1983-03-11 Salle du Grand Parc, Bordeaux, France * 1983-03-12 Marseille, France * 1983-03-14 Studio 44, Rouen, France * 1983-03-15 Aix-en-Provence, France * 1983-03-16 Eglise des Réformés, Marseille, France * 1983-03-18 Cinéma Rex, Mulhouse, France * 1983-03-19 Volkshaus, Zürich, Switzerland * 1983-03-20 Stadthalle, Dornbirn, Austria * 1983-03-21 Salle des Fêtes, Genève-Thonere, Switzerland * 1983-03-23 Paulussaal, Freiburg, Germany * 1983-03-24 Capitol, Mannheim, Germany * 1983-03-25 Mozartsaal, Stuttgart, Germany * 1983-03-26 Konzerthaus, Karlsruhe, Germany * 1983-03-27 Festhalle, Tauberbischofsheim, Germany * 1983-03-28 Alabama Halle, München, Germany * 1983-03-29 Haus der Jugend, Graz, Austria * 1983-03-30 Arena, Vienna, Austria * 1983-04-07 Studentsenteret, Bergen, Norway * 1983-04-08 Hjertnes Konserthall, Sandefjord, Norway * 1983-04-10 Club 7, Oslo, Norway * 1983-04-11 Saltlageret, Copenhagen, Denmark * 1983-04-13 Glädjehuset, Stockholm, Sweden * 1983-04-20 Concert Hall, London-Lewisham, Great Britain * 1983-04-21 Hacienda, Manchester, Great Britain * 1983-04-22 Forum, Hatfield, Great Britain * 1983-04-26 Cathedral, Coventry, Great Britain * 1983-04-28 Lille, France * 1983-04-29 Amiens, France * 1983-04-30 Le Mans, France * 1983-05-01 Poitiers, France * 1983-05-02 Grenobles, France * 1983-05-20 Festival, Brest, France * 1983-05-21 Festival, Brest, France * 1983-05-22 Festival, Brest, France * 1983-07-01 Wisla Sportshall, Krakow, Poland * 1983-07-02 Spodek Sportshall, Katowice, Poland * 1983-07-03 Spodek Sportshall, Katowice, Poland * 1983-07-05 Slodowa Island, Wroclaw, Poland * 1983-07-06 Sportshall Arena, Poznan, Poland * 1983-07-07 Sportshall, Kalisz, Poland * 1983-07-08 Sportshall, Lodz, Poland * 1983-07-09 Torwar Sportshall, Warszawa, Poland * 1983-07-10 Olivia Sportshall, Gdansk, Poland * 1985-01-12 WDR Radio, Köln, Germany * 1985-02-08 Arena, Rotterdam, Netherlands * 1985-02-09 Paradiso, Amsterdam, Netherlands * 1985-02-10 Noorderligt, Tilburg, Netherlands * 1985-02-12 Mutualité, Paris, France * 1985-02-13 Flemish University, Brussels, Belgium * 1985-02-14 Hunky Dory, Detmold, Germany * 1985-02-17 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany * 1985-02-18 Maxim, Stuttgart, Germany * 1985-02-19 Volkshaus, Zürich, Switzerland * 1985-02-20 Theaterfabrik, München, Germany * 1985-02-21 Trinitatiskirche, Berlin, Germany * 1985-02-23 Fabrik, Hamburg, Germany * 1985-02-24 Audimax, Aachen, Germany * 1985-02-25 Spectrum, Castrop-Rauxel, Germany Links Biography of Rainer Bloss Rainer Bloss on Discogs